Switched
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: Got this idea randomly. Rated T for language and violence
1. Beginning :O

Disclaimer: Was bored :D, I don't own anything

Chapter 1

(Shao Kahn's arena Shaolin monks ending)

Shao Kahn: Earthrealm shall be mine. It will fall as easily as Kung Lao!

Kung Lao: It's about time!

Shao Kahn: Wait what? Has anyone else relized that line makes absolutely no sense?

(Subzero shows up)

Subzero: Hey guys! (Applause from audience)

Raiden: Subzero? What are you doing here?

(Scorpion shows up)

Scorpion: Hey guys! (Mehs come from the audience) What the hell?

Cage: What's going on? I mean who else will show up?

Shang Tsung: Here I come back from the dead!

Liu Kang: (Breaks his neck) It's ironic!

Tremor: So Kahn you want me to mop up the blood yet?

Jax: Sonya I've come to save you!

Kitana: You had to ask Johnny didn't you?

Sonya: Jax go away!

Shao Kahn: Look can we just finish this battle? You guys who are all powerful don't help your friends just watch.

Everyone: Sure.

Shao Kahn: Now!

Quan Chi: No!

Liu Kang: Who is that?

Quan Chi: It is I Quan Chi (Boo's from audience)

Auidience member: YOU SUCK!

Quan Chi: Anyway, I must be a total d-k and mess up all of your plans! (Holds up his amulet)

Ermac: Hey guys just coming out of nowhere to say (slips on blood, knocks the amulet out of Quan Chi's hand)

Quan Chi: Aw crap! (teleports)

( The amuelt shots a beam of green at everyone near the arena including Ermac, Sonya, and Kano)

(A few hours later)

Note: Remember who's who now :P

?: (A girl Screams)

?: Kung Lao What's wrong?

Kung Lao: (in Ermac's body but with Kung Lao's voice) AHHHHHHH! I feel like speaking in third person even though I'm technically speaking for myself and ow my head hurts from that logic!

Liu Kang (in Cage's body): You feel bad? I feel like an American stereotype who thinks he's all that and wastes his money on sunglasses!

Subzero (in Scorpion's body): I feel like hunting down a guy who's mad at me for killing his brother. Oh wait!

Scorpion (in Tremor's body): Oh shut up!

Liu Kang: How do you feel?

Scorpion: I don't know... I feel like I have nothing to do with the series.

Sonya (in Raiden's body): AHHHHH I'm old!

Raiden: (in Jax's body): I'm only a couple thousand years old...

Jax: (in Kano's body): Irony...

Kano (in Liu Kang's body): It's cold... How does this guy not wear a shirt?

Cage: (In Sonya's body) I'm fine with my switch!

Sonya: (Smacks him) Pervert!

Kitana (In Shao Kahn's body): Why do I feel like I must abuse my wife and daughter?

Ermac (In Subzero's body): No I hate blue! That's why I always wore red!

Tremor (In Kitana's body): Hmmm... I feel like I hate the planet Pluto.. But why?

Raiden: Who did Shao Kahn switch with?

All: (Stare at Shang Tsung)

End of Chapter one. So you don't get confused write down who is who now :P


	2. Home

Disclaimer: The voices go like this Kung Lao (in Ermac's body) would be when Kung Lao talks in the body. Not whoever is in Kung Lao's body

Chapter 2

Liu Kang: Let's not panic! Panicing always leads to trouble.

Kung Lao: Oh I'm panicing!

Kitana: At least Shao Kahn is gone!

Shao Kahn (in Kung Lao's body): Oh now I'm not!

Kitana: Oh...

Shao Kahn: Now (tries to lift hammer but fails) Gah I feel like a total wimp!

Raiden: It seems as if our bodies switched and we gained each others thoughts and strength.

Sonya: Yeah that was only explained in the last chapter.

Ermac: We don't like our body! We don't feel as vicious! BLUE!

Subzero: ...

Scorpion: Well now Subzero feel my wrath! (Attempts to throw spear) Where's my baby?

Subzero: You mean this? (Holds spear and a pair of scissors)

Scorpion: You wouldn't dare!

Subzero: Would I?

Raiden: Alright guys we need to focus!

Jax: Yeah we should...

Everyone: Shut up Jax!

Raiden: The important thing is to not mess with each other too much! We all need to continue each others normal lives!

Ermac: BLUE!

Tremor: Dude shut up!

Raiden: Now we are going to go to each others houses live their lives and be happy until we figure this out!

Everyone: Fine...

Raiden: Good! Sonya teleport us to our homes!

Sonya: Ok... (teleports them)

(Jax's house)

Raiden: Thanks Sonya!

Sonya: No problem! (teleports)

Raiden (to himself): Now to eat all the chocolate ever without me getting fat! Muhahahaha!

(Netherealm)

Subzero: Hmm... I'm going to enjoy this! :)

End of chapter 2

You have no idea how hard this is to write!


	3. Seperate Ways

Disclaimer: I like apples! Sorry its been awhile I've just been preoccupied plus I needed a random game to magically crossover and I found one!

(Kano's house)

Jax: Man Kano has an entire fridge full of cheese!

(Shao Kahn's Throne Room)

Mileena: Father the troops are ready to invade Earthrealm!

Kitana (In thought): I could totally kick her ass right now (:D), but! (out of thought) Mileena can you go get me my car keys! They're in the dungeon!

Mileena: Ok! (walks in dungeon) Waaaaiiiiit!

(Door slams)

Kitana: An army going for Earthrealm... I should stop them, but! I could never give up a chance like this!

(Kano's house)

Jax: I have to say Kano has a good taste in cheese!

(A monsters foot crushes the house and Jax)

Kitana: That's for wearing purple pants!

(Scorpion's house)

Subzero: (Looking at a dart board with his picture on it) Really?

(a crash through the door)

Noob: SCORPION! I am here for my revenge! I SUBZERO!

Subzero: But, I'm Subzero...

Noob: No you're clearly Scorpion! Unless like you got magickally changed into Scorpion!

Subzero: YES!

Noob: No stop trying to confuse me!

Subzero: (Facepalm)

(Some strange room)

Jax: Where am I?

? (woman's voice): This is the Nexus!

Jax: What? Where in the world am I?

?: Well technically Bolitaria, but this nexus is where people go when they die! I am the Maiden in Black I tend the candles and make people want to stab me!

Jax: O_O

Maiden in Black: So um can you kill some demons for me? Then you can ressurect in your physical body.

Jax: Oh that's easy!

Maiden: Yeah but, there are only three left!

Jax: Whoa what happened?

Iouapie: (teleports in) Killed the Blue Flying Dragon and the Penatrator in one swipe!

Maiden: That means only King Allant is left!

Jax: UM...

Iouapie: Yeah I'm gonna take a nap good luck dude!

Jax: Who's King Allant?

(5 minuets Later)

Jax: (Running around the room screaming)

Allant: GET BACK HERE MORTAL!

(Tremor and Ermac in a random field!)

Ermac: WE HATE BLUE!

Tremor: I know dude its ok. I miss my tigers! S-T! Did I warn Scorpion?

Ermac: No...?

Tremor: Lily is on her 28th..

Ermac: EW!

(Tremor's house)

Scorpion: God it smells like cats in here!

Lily: (Growl)

Scorpion: OH...

(5 mins of screaming)

(Movie set)

Sonya: Ok you guys are my last stop!

Kung Lao: What about me?

Sonya: Ermac.. I mean Kung Lao I don't know where Ermac lives!

Liu Kang: Yeah dude I think...

Director: Johhny baby!

Liu Kang: Um...

Cage: Jeff I'm right here!

Jeff: NO! You're that Scank from the Special Forces!

Sonya: The f-k did you just say?

Jeff: Um...

(ELECTRICUTION!)

(Wu Shi Academy)

Shao Kahn: Time to destroy this place!

Monk: Kung Lao is your mental episode starting again?

Shao Kahn: What?

Monk: Get the shock therapy!

Shao Kahn: WHAT? KANO SAVE M!

Kano: I'm Liu Kang and it is freaking freezing!

Monk: It's worse than we thought! Get the shock therepy and the Justin Beiber tapes!

Shao Kahn: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Jax's house)

Raiden: I LOVE Chocolate! Om nom nom!

End of Chapter 3

Notes: Iouapie is my WoW/ Runescape persona basically embodies Rpg's in general!  
Maiden in Black and Allant and the Nexus in general are from Demon's Souls the game I played and crossed over!


End file.
